


This Night

by ladysche



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysche/pseuds/ladysche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend Eva requested that someone write a SinJa fic based off of Billy Joel’s “This Night”. And, well, I aim to please!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Night

He didn’t drink often. But it had been one hell of a long week, and he’d be damned if he couldn’t wash down the bad taste with a bit of hard liquor. One scotch never heard anyone, right? 

Ha. How many more times could he keep doing this? Ja’far didn’t even know why he bothered. Each time he met a woman who took a liking to him… he felt like he was living a lie. He could be kind to her, bring her gifts, kiss her, even. But he was doing nothing more than going through the motions. Maybe love just wasn’t meant for someone like him. All that had happened in his childhood, being raised as a child soldier and turning to gangs for any sense of belonging as he grew older… maybe it had made him incapable of really feeling love. 

“Fancy seeing you here.”

It was a voice he recognized. A coworker, a friend. He looked up, tired grey eyes gazing into glittering amber hues. That dazzling grin seemed to make this shithole of a bar look a little less dingy now. 

“And here I thought you didn’t like to drink? You’ve turned me down everytime I asked.”

Ah, he had, hadn’t he? Ja’far shook his head, a small and sheepish smile on his lips as he gestured for Sinbad to sit next to him. The other male slipped into the seat with ease, raising a hand and asking for the bartender to pour him a drink. 

“Cheers.”

He clinked his glass with Ja’far’s as it remained on the counter. Ja’far had been lost in thought, but the sound brought him back to reality and he nodded. He cleared his throat, finally daring to speak. 

“I would have thought you’d be busy tonight, off with that girl from the office above ours.”

“Oh… her? She’s alright, but… I don’t know. I’m looking for something a little… more.”

Ja’far took another sip from his glass, thinking this over. He’d seen the way that woman looked at Sinbad. Funnily enough, he found her terribly irritating, though he never was able to put his finger on the reason behind that. She was so obviously in love with this man in front of him. But he… he didn’t feel the same, did he? 

The music playing over the speakers changed, and Sinbad perked up immediately. Getting out of his seat, he held out a hand to Ja’far. “Dance with me. Come on, where’s the harm in it?”

Well… as long as it was just one dance. Maybe it was the alcohol talking– he never did have good tolerance for it– but Ja’far found himself placing his hand in Sinbad’s laughing. “Alright, alright. Just one dance.”

One dance turned into one more, and then another. The songs kept changing, some fast, some slow. By the end of the night, his head was resting against Sinbad’s shoulder, his eyes closed. 

It was just one night. That’s all. Things would go back to the way they were tomorrow. They’d just be regular coworkers once more. 

Right…?


End file.
